Karma is a bitch
by HermionePotter1989
Summary: Being left out by everyone who should care for him and once again left in an abusive environment despite his protests Harry is tired and has had enough. Finding out his friends have been lying to him and the possibility of saving his enemies life will turn his world upside down. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the new story I have been thinking of writing for a while now. I am not sure how it will go yet but it is my first Drarry story so we will see. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Harry was once again at the Dursley household and had yet to hear from his friends. It sucked. They weren't even contacting him. He got another idea getting furious before he calmed himself down. It wouldn't do to loose his cool before he had all the facts. "Dobby please come here for a moment. Oh very good. I was wondering Dobby have you been messing with my mail again? It's just I haven't been getting any mail from my friends!" he said as Dobby looked concerned.

"Harry Potter sir I have been watching over you and your friends. They did not send any letters to you as wonky beard man told them not to. He told them it was for your safety sir!" he said seriously as Harry reeled back in shock at that. If he'd expected him to say anything this wasn't it. He couldn't believe that they would willingly ostracise him because Dumbledore had told them to. Some friends they were.

"Dobby have you noticed anything else you think I should know? How are you enjoying your freedom?" he asked as Dobby frowned looking nervous.

"Dobby be knowing things but I don't know how it affects you or not. Wonky beard man Dumbledore told the people of the triwizard thingy that they were not to tell you that you were an emancipated minor when magic signed that contract thingy for you. He did not want you to know it but I can't think of why. I don't like being free. It was fun at first because old Master Lucy was a very bad man but I get weaker each week. I will need to try and find a family to bond with soon to be honest" he said plainly as Harry gasped.

"Dobby this may sound mental but does it have to be a family you bond to? Could it be one person?" he asked as Dobby looked at him weirdly.

"Yes it could be just one person but I don't know anyone who needs a personal house elf right now!" he said looking very sad momentarily and trying to cheer up. Harry heard a banging sound outside. It was only the afternoon and someone was using a hammer by the sounds of it. Going to the window he saw something which made him smile greatly. The people at number five were selling up. Thinking of how betrayed he felt by people who were supposed to be his friends and family for want of a better word he put a plan into action in his head.

"Ok Dobby please bond with me. I really need a house elf now and I would rather have someone I trust then a stranger if you know what I mean!" he said as Dobby squealed really loudly and had his aunt shouting up the stairs that he should shut that bloody bird up.

"I will do it. I Dobby house elf do bond myself to Harry Potter and the house of Potter from now on till the end of time. I will never reveal anything he asks me to and will do anything he requests of me!" he said a blue hue filling the room as he felt himself bonding to Harry and Likewise.

"Dobby can you prevent me from being detected if I use magic in this house and number 5 next door? There is something I need to do and I'd rather not have the trace affecting me if I can help it!" he said as Dobby went to respond but gasped instead.

"Harry Potter sir you should not have the trace on you because of the tournament contract thingy but someone from the ministry applied it to you. Miss Pink Froggy!" he said angrily as looked at him for a moment seriously and then burst out laughing.

"Oh Dobby you keep me young. I don't know who that is but it's so funny. Can you remove it from me?" he asked as Dobby said he could. He removed the trace from Harry who then left his room with the instructions that he should wait for him unseen until he was needed again. He went downstairs and called his aunt, uncle and cousin into the living room saying they needed to talk.

"Listen to me here boy you won't get a penny out of me so finish your damn talk and get the fuck out of my face!" said Vernon as Harry produced his wand.

"It is high time we learned to forgive and forget and so today this is what I intend to do. Obliviate!" he called out erasing himself from their memories. Not only that but he erased their knowledge of the magical world and those in it. He had them believing that he was a student staying with them for a little while who would be leaving in a few days. He was shocked it worked as they paid him no attention whatsoever. Now it was time to put his next plan of action into work. He was leaving the Wizarding world for good.

"Dobby I need to know if someone is watching this house from the magical world, how often they do it and who they are" he said as Dobby turned to face him.

"Yes Master Potter sir. Someone watches right now but he is hiding. Mad Eye Moody. I know his name so that's who that is. He does it every day for five hours and then some other people I don't know take over from him. What do you need?" he asked kindly.

"Right well I need to leave now without his magical eye seeing me. I need you to take me to the bank at once!" he said as Dobby snapped his fingers a few times and then they were at the bank. He approached a teller and met his account manager to whom he explained everything.

"Yes Mr Potter I can see why you would want to leave the world as they have done nothing for you at all. I am afraid with what you want to do we will have to confiscate your current wand and make a new one for you. You will need a new identity too as Harry Potter must die if you leave our world. He can exist in the muggle world as that's a common name there however here he must die. I propose we give you the name Hugh Powers and an identity to match. He should have black long hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Now before we move on we must check your health as it's procedure!" he said as Harry gasped in surprise. He hadn't thought they'd be so understanding.

"To be honest Griphook I hadn't thought you'd take me seriously. Please do the health test now and then we can discuss my other plans!" he said as he was asked to Follow Griphook to their medical wing in the bank where he was scanned by a healer of goblin decent who screamed when she tested him.

"He has a horcrux in his scar and not only that but one resides here in a vault as it resonates with it deeply. I don't know which vault but I can use a locator spell and have the horcrux sent here to me. I will need both to heal Mr Potter's injuries of which there are many. I am shocked as it would seem Poppy Pomfrey has not been healing you too well. She repaired bones and mild bruising but did nothing for the starvation and internal damages which appear to have been caused by large fists and feet!" she said crying tears of sadness as she looked at the now broken boy before her. What the hell had he been through.

"Mr Potter child abuse in our world in a serious crime and often punishable by death. We can execute that here if you like. That is up to you of course. Healer Axe will need to cut your scar out of the forehead position it now retains. You will need to be awake for that I am afraid however we will numb the area so you don't feel it!" said Griphook as Harry looked shocked.

"I believe it or not do know what a horcrux is as I came upon it accidentally while reading a dark book in the restricted section and let's just say the sooner it's out of me the better!" he said sincerely. He was taken to a chamber next door where there were various runic patterns on the floor. He was shackled into place via his hands and legs. A numbing solution was placed on his head and he was mildly slapped to be sure it was working. Once they found out it was his scar was cut into using a scalpel and the chunk of flesh containing his scar was slowly but surely removed. In the gaping hold left they poured some phoenix tears so it healed. The cup of Hufflepuff came to them but they were shocked as that wasn't all. The spell used had been used to conjure any related horcruxes to them. They had thought it was just the one other but were shocked when the ring, locket and diadem also came to them with the cup. Kreacher followed the locket crying at it being removed however when he heard it was going to be destroyed he brightened up totally.

People were at number twelve Grimmauld Place when he was surprisingly summoned away shrieking as he clutched what appeared to be a locket. They all wondered about where he was going but Sirius told them to think nothing of the elf's weird behaviour and soon he was forgotten.

All the horcruxes were destroyed and while Harry was so focused on watching them be destroyed a goblin made healing potion was spilled in large quantities all over his body and making him shriek when his glasses dissolved and he could no longer see. He would not wake for another three hours. He woke up in a bed shocked that as he opened his eyes he could see and further shocked at the pain he felt from his clothing being too small. He had grown many inches and his clothing no longer fitted him. Now he was the height he should have always been and went from a mere five ft five inches to five ft eleven inches. He loved it. It gave him more confidence. He was greeted by Griphook who tapped on his legs dissolving his clothing and replacing them with a hospital gown.

"Mr Potter you are better now and we will get you some clothing which fits you in a moment. We will need you to tell us what colours and patterns you don't like please" he requested as Harry looked at him seriously.

"Honestly I don't like yellow, pink or peach and I don't like thick striped clothing. Thin stripes are ok though" he said as his measurements were taken using a specialised measuring tape which measured him by itself.

"Ok now that we have your measurements please tell me what types of clothing you would like. Examples would be some track suits, formal suits, robes, formal robes, business robes etc" Griphook said as Harry paused.

This was not something he'd ever been asked before. He really needed to think about this properly.

"I would like ten track suits, jeans, normal pants, tops, t-shirts, blazers and jumpers for the muggle clothing. For the magical wear I would like ten normal robes, ten fancy robes such as dress robes and ten business robes. I would also like some various robes designed to get dirty such as when I am gardening or painting and such. You can take the money from my vault for that if you need it!" he said as Griphook smiled. It would cost him five thousand galleons for all of it including the shoes to match but he had plenty of money so it was of no object to him. They headed back to the office of Griphook where he sat down opposite him changing with a flick of the goblins finger into clothes which actually fit him.

"Now Mr Potter you asked earlier about your finances and we can conclude you haven't been told everything. Each year since you were one shortly after your parents death Albus Dumbledore who made himself your legal magical guardian gave himself one thousand galleons a year. He gave six thousand pounds a year to Mr and Mrs Dursley to look after you. What would you have me do with those payments? Should they continue or not? As an emancipated minor I assure you that you no longer require a magical guardian so I would advise cancelling that payment. I am not sure about the other one to be honest!" he said seriously as Harry gasped at hearing this information for the first time.

"What the fuck!? I mean seriously? The Dursley's said they couldn't afford to keep scum like me. Those lying bastards. No that's it I will no longer be used and abused. Both payments stop right now. I'll be taking my damn lordship too. Before I do that though I must ask was any money ever removed from my account without my knowledge asides from the ones you mentioned?" he asked worried about he answer.

"Bare with me Mr Potter and I will check that out for you. Ok well this says here that five hundred galleons was given to a Mr Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore this summer in fact and that two hundred galleons were given to Miss Hermione Granger. We had a note that said Hermione needed new books so you were giving her the money for that and that Ronald needed the other amount of money for a new broom. However we saw Albus give them that money at the bank here and they happily took it knowing he was behind it all. I am sorry about that. Clearly that letter was a forgery and a damn good one at that!" he snapped banging his fist on the table in rage as Harry cried.

"No…No…not my friends….they'd never do this to me would they? Oh dear god no! You think you know someone and then you find out you never did! Stop every damn payment now. No more of the bullshit is to continue. I want to become Lord Potter right now as I can't quite take it anymore!" he said seriously as four rings were produced shocking him greatly.

"I am afraid Mr Potter Albus Dumbledore did not know everything about you but wanted to keep you in the dark as much as possible. You have inherited from the Potter line and Peverell line from your fathers' side. You inherited from the Slytherin line as a right of conquest. You inherited from the Ravenclaw line as a direct descendant of her through your mother. You must put on each ring one after the other until they combine to make one ring. This ring will be invisible to all eyes including magically enhanced ones. You will use it only when paying for things in the shops so you don't need to have magical money on you at all times" he explained in depth as Harry listened doing as he was told. He could see the marvellous golden ring on his finger before it disappeared. He knew it was there and could feel it but it couldn't be seen or felt by others.

"Your rings each have a protection on them. Your Potter ring will vibrate violently if someone has poisoned your food or drink. Your Slytherin ring will do the same if someone is trying to curse you and will protect you from every mild and medium stunning spell. The Peverell ring has given you the ability of speech transformation or the ability to make people say whatever you want them to at will. The Ravenclaw ring can summon any potion or book to you that you require at any time. You merely need to say Ravenclaw give me x or whatever it is" he said as Harry made note of it.

"Thank you for this information how much money do I have in each account?" he asked as Griphook left the room returning moments later with a file in his hands. He opened the file and began scanning through the pages quickly until he found what he was looking for.

"Well here we have a summary of it for you. In your Potter account you have 1.2 Billion Galleons. You have 50 Million Galleons in your Peverell account as it is so old and the money has dwindled in the past from bad investments. Ravenclaw has one hundred Million Galleons and the Slytherin account has one hundred and twenty Million galleons!" he said as Harry looked thoughtful.

"Could you tell me how much money is in the account of Draco Malfoy sir? I wish to know If I am richer then him?" he said with a sneer and felt extreme confusion in the pit of his stomach as to why it felt bad to sneer about Draco Malfoy.

"I cannot tell you that Mr Potter as it is not allowed but I can tell you he is not richer then you. Was there anything else you needed help with today?"

"Yes I wish to buy number 5 Privet Drive and put the house under the fidelius charm with myself as the secret keeper. Can that be arranged and can the people in the house be moved to wherever they would like at once but believing it took them a long time to make things easier for me?" he asked as Griphook looked at him seriously.

"Yes it can be done. You will need to spend the night at your relatives home tonight but tomorrow night we will have you in a new home next door" he said as he produced a blood quill for Harry to sign various contracts with. The blood was taken from him and it did sting but he was healed afterwards.

His new custom wand was given to him as well as his clothing. Dobby was called to take him home. The Dursley family didn't bat an eyelid as he came in and went to his room. Dobby had some soup and a toasted cheese sandwich waiting for him which he devoured. He then went to the living room and watched a movie with the family not paying him much attention at all. It was great to be free in this house at last. He even had popcorn while Dudley watched in jealousy as they didn't have any in the house. With a warning to turn everything off before bed so her electricity bill would not be too high Petunia retired to bed. Harry however had other ideas as he put everything on he could and left the room heading to bed himself. In the morning Petunia shrieked at everything being left on.

He packed his bags and left as his house was ready in the afternoon. It would seem it had not taken as long as he thought it would initially. He walked out to his driveway where he saw a type of shield go up where he could see out and no one could see in. There before him a few meters away was Mad Eye Moody. A goblin representative met him and went through the whole process of creating the fidelius and made him the secret keeper of his own house in half an hour. Mad Eye jumped as Harry with his school trunk appeared to leave Privet Drive and disappear before he could catch him. It was like he aparated away only there was no noise so he could have done it silently. Damn him to hell. He cursed loudly as he aparated away to Headquarters to tell Dumbledore his golden boy had run away. This wouldn't be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Harry saw Mad Eye look highly panicked as he left quickly and promptly burst out laughing. He did look funny and he deserved to sweat for a while. He approached number five and entered it smiling. These people had better taste then his aunt ever had. He went into the large living room which was painted a nice blue shade and smiled. The house was full of furniture as he'd paid a little extra for that. There was a TV, two couches, a large fireplace with a bookshelf to one side which was empty if you didn't include the school books Dobby had put there. It had a cream carpet and was nice and bright. He moved down the hallway stopping at the cupboard under the stairs in confusion as they had a larger door here then the Dursley's had. He opened it to see a fully functional WC and smiled to himself. How practical.

The kitchen was painted red in colour and had cream cabinets all over it. There was a gas cooker in the middle of one of the cabinets and a dishwasher to one side. At the other corner of the kitchen was an American fridge with two large doors and another door. He went through that door which led to a utility room containing a washer and a dryer as well as the door to the garden. Back in the kitchen he could see the dining room through an archway and saw the wood table with leather chairs in a cream shade. The walls in here were also painted a nice cream colour. He went upstairs and found three bedrooms with the master having an en-suite. Also a large main bathroom was upstairs. It was perfect for him. He opened his window to let Hedwig out shocked when an owl came for him it was from Ron and Hermione and made his eyes roll.

_Harry, Mate,_

_Please come back to us. Look you have everyone at Headquarters worried and we're not allowed to say much for obvious reasons. Just please trust us and stop being so selfish and worrying everyone for no reason. I can't believe you'd be that irresponsible. Nothing excuses this behaviour. We're your friends and we need you to come back to us right now and stop this nonsense!_

_Hermione._

_Mate,_

_Listen whatever it is we can work it out with whoever you need us to. If you need us to hurt someone we can. I don't like that you left. I was only doing what I was told to do and now I'm like all worried and that. Think about it mate yeah and write back when you can. I'll always be here._

_Ron._

He read the letters angrily and crumpled them up throwing them into the now not lighting fireplace. He would light it tonight. He decided to reply and took out his supplies.

"Dobby how was Draco Malfoy at home? For some reason better known to me I can't stop thinking about him and I don't know why!" he said as Dobby popped in with a cup of tea and some cake surprising him.

"Well Master Potter sir I was mainly with old bad master Lucy but when Draco was not being abused he was quiet and mainly kept to himself" he answered honestly as Harry gasped. He'd never thought that could be a possibility.

"Who hurt him Dobby? Did he ever talk about me?" he asked as Dobby smiled taking his hand comfortingly.

"Bad Master Lucy always hurt him because he said he would not follow the dark lord sir. Yes he said he was jealous you at least had a safe and loving home to go to in the summer time. Professor Greasy said it to him that you did!" he responded as Harry's face paled. He thanked Dobby for the tea and cake and set about writing his letter.

_Dear everyone,_

_For many years now I have been beaten and abused whilst with my relatives the Dursley family. I know it has not occurred to any of you to check how my living situation is before making assumptions about it never the less you have assumed things which are not true. Someone who does not like the abuse he receives and asks not to be returned to an abusive home should be listened to except when I did it no one listened to me. How is that fair? Well it isn't._

_I know a lot of you would probably say oh Harry you didn't ask the right people and had you only told Dumbledore about what was going on he would have been able to stop you going back there. The thing is he is the one who put me there in the first place. He was blamed for me being there by the family who abused me so much so that at the age of seven I ended up in the hospital for internal bleeding. They told the doctors I fell down the stairs. I nearly died. I am laying all of this at Dumbledore's feet as it his fault I was even back there when I asked him not to do it and he ignored me._

_In fact many people have ignored me. I have not heard from my so called friends who have abandoned me when I needed them most. I truly did love my friends but no more. I am not a donkey who will carry everyone else through this…well whatever this is. You are keeping secrets from me and quite frankly I don't even care anymore. You keep your secrets and I'll keep mine. I have officially left the magic world and do not intend to return. Right now I am safer then I have ever been with any of you looking out for me. All that did was put me in more harm. Quite frankly you're all too dangerous for me and I love myself too much to suffer anymore. Do not look for me you will not find me. Have nice lives with your secrets and lack of trust. You will need it when Voldemort strikes. Good luck with that by the way. I've heard he can be quite rough._

_Harry._

He smirked and sent it off with Hedwig. At headquarters everyone was running around frantically trying to understand where he had gone. Hedwig arrived with his letter biting Molly Weasley firmly as she took the letter and leaving at once. Molly read the letter crying deeply.

"He has left the magical world. He blames Dumbledore for the abuse he received at the Dursley household. I knew it was bad but I never knew he nearly died. I would not have let him return if I knew that. I will have serious words with Albus for this when he arrives. No matter what he thinks he must be brought here kicking and screaming if we must. He is now in more danger then he ever was" said Molly collapsing in a chair and sobbing. It would seem in their great hope to keep Harry safe they had isolated him fully. Elsewhere Lucius Malfoy knelt before his master and kissed his robes.

"My lord whatever you wish done…I will do it. You know that I will!" he said sincerely.

"That Prophecy lies in the Department of Mysteries and I would very much like to hear the entirety of it. I would get it myself however I have been feeling weak as of late and cannot. You must get this for me and bring it here to me unharmed. If you cannot do that listen to it and tell me what it says at once. Also I was going to wait until next year but we have no choice Draco enters the fold on Sunday night!" he snapped waving his wand as the curse hit Lucius making him lie flat out on the floor wailing in pain.

Draco who had been spying by through a hole in the door gasped as fear seeped through to his bones. He raced to his room locking the door. He had no idea what to do and he was terrified. Snape had told them all about Harry leaving the magical world and how worried the order was. His heart lurched at hearing this news. He couldn't explain that either but it somehow seemed that if Harry was no longer there that things would surely go south. He felt he had no choice he would have to call the one person he knew who was obsessed with Harry. He put pen to paper and wrote a letter at once.

_Dear Potter,_

_Suffice it to say I thought naively this day would never come but it has or will come on Sunday. I have heard from my godfather Severus about your disappearance from this order thing he goes to and it would seem word does indeed travel fast. I am being forced against my will to become a death eater on Sunday night. Lord Voldemort himself told my father not five minutes ago._

_Severus said for hours now they've tried all different types of spells to find you and they simply can't which can only mean one thing. You are safe. Whether anyone else likes it or not you are. I have the most unusual request of you but I simply feel I am at an extreme loss as to what to do. I can't merely tell any of my so called friends about it because they wouldn't understand and try to force me to join which I really don't want. Could I please come and live in safety with you. We don't have to be besties or anything like that but we could be civil to one another. Please respond as soon as you can._

_Yours desperately,_

_Draco Malfoy._

"Dobby!"

"Draco Malfoy calls for Dobby!"

"Dobby I know you admire Harry Potter more then anyone else in this world and right now he is my last hope. You may not have heard that he is missing. Please find him and give him this letter it is an emergency!" he said as he burst into tears and handed the letter over. Dobby was most shocked. Scanning it for harmful spells of which he found none he left with the letter returning to Harry.

"Master Harry Potter sir Draco Malfoy called me to him asking me to give you this. He is not good sir. He was crying. I could feel his fear. We elves can feel emotions. I don't know what it says but it's not charmed" he said handing Harry the letter. Harry opened it and began to read it in shock by the end.

"Ok Dobby here is what we do ok? Take some money from my trunk and buy some veritas serum. You are to go to Draco and ask him some questions for me. Then you are to show me in my mind what he said. I know you can do that as another house elf showed me once in forth year" he said as Dobby did so and returned to a terrified Draco.

"Harry Potter sir said to get you to take some veritas serum and I will ask you questions. Once he hears the answers he will make his decision. Will you do it?" he asked the trembling boy who looked deathly pale.

"I will do it!" he said feeling like it was this or death for him. The serum was administered and he began to question him.

_"What is your name?"_

_"Draconis Abraxas Malfoy."_

_"What do you truly think of Mr Harry Potter?"_

_"I think he's frustratingly stupid some of the time. He doesn't see things that are obvious to everyone else such as how his so called buddies treat him. He is far to forgiving of everyone no matter what they do it would seem. He is very sexy and brooding and to be honest it turns me on sometimes not that I would ever tell him this as it would be improper!"_

_"Do you intend to harm Harry Potter if I take you to him?"_

_"No I promise I will not harm him."_

_"What do you truly think about Muggleborns?"_

_"I think they are all generally very smart educationally but stupid in the magical world. They don't know how anything much outside of school works and it becomes a problem in our society because we can't except anything different. I don't wish for them to die or to be the reason they die either."_

_"What do you want the most right now?"_

_"Right now I just want to survive another day. I don't want to be a death eater and I am scared because I will die if I refuse to take the mark. I don't want to die Dobby!" he said emotionless as the tears fell on their own._

_"What do you think of house elves?"_

_"I think house elves are fine and don't get enough credit for doing what they do. In all honesty I don't know if they can do more then cook or clean or bring you things."_

"I will go now and I will be back. Have a rest now" Dobby said as he left Draco matter of factly.

He returned to Harry and touched his head showing him the memories and Harry gasped at some of them. He resented Malfoy for all he had ever done but did he wish him dead? Did he really think death was the only option? Then he'd be stooping to Voldemort's level and he wasn't ever going there again that's one sure thing.

_Harry Potter lives at number five Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey England._ He wrote the note and instructed Dobby to pack all of Draco's things and put them in the spare bedroom. He was shocked as was Draco when all of his things disappeared from his room without notice. He jumped and shouted a bit at the surprise. Thankfully no one had heard him or if they did they ignored him. Dobby popped back in.

"Read this note and then come with me!" he said Draco did so jumping as the page caught fire as soon as he had finished reading it with the ashes transferring themselves to his fire place. He arrived in a few moments in none other then a muggle house and jumped. Harry walked in and glanced at him warily.

"Let's get one thing straight Malfoy I may severely resent everything you've ever done to me but I will be damned if I'll ever willingly let someone die. I'm not Voldemort now and I never will be. Let's just say I recently got some enlightenment at the bank and things took a serious turn for me. I will show you something!" he said as he touched Dobby and had Dobby touch Draco transferring the images from his memories to Draco and Vice Versa. Both were shocked at how utterly broken and abusive their homes had been. They just both sat at opposite ends of the couch shivering and trying to figure out how they would ever look at each other properly again after that.

"I can't deal properly with this now so I am going to bed. Your room is the second on the right up the stairs. You may use magic undetected in this house. Dobby remove his trace please. He won't be needing it!" Harry said as he left the room. Both Harry and Draco were exhausted when they fell into bed and conked out. Tomorrow would be an interesting day for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Harry was in a corridor walking down it until he turned into a room barely getting inside the door before it was blasted shut behind him. "What did you think huh? Did you really think Draconis that I wasn't keeping tabs on you? I am always in the know. I know that you were only second in your whole year and if that weren't bad enough I can't even say it was because of Harry Potter. That at least would be an excuse but a muggleborn witch is not. Crucio!" he said pointing his wand in Harry's direction as he began thrashing about on the floor in agony.

"Father please…please stop! I'll try to do better I swear!" he said sounding devastated and as though life had no meaning.

"Were I the dark lord Draconis I would make you beg for death. As it were you my son and I do not wish you to beg me for death. Why is it you must always make me do this to you? I don't enjoy this but it's all your fault. If you'd only beaten that muggleborn scumbag we wouldn't need to always be here every damn holiday. STOP PUSHING ME TO HURT YOU ALL THE DAMN TIME YOU NITWIT! Get up right now and leave my sight. I don't even want to look at you!" snapped Lucius as he tried to scramble to stand unsuccessfully literally being kicked out the door. Harry jolted awake beads of sweat running down his face, his heart racing and Draco in the doorway looking at him nervously.

"Harry you had a bad dream you were screaming a lot. I couldn't much sleep myself. Would you like to talk about it?" he asked as Harry had the good sense to look mortified.

"Why was he so awful Draco? Why was your father so awful? I saw it. The crucio I could feel it on …on my skin!" he said as he burst into gut wrenching sobs. He was inconsolable as Draco watched him for the first time seeing the real Harry Potter and realising his nightmare had been about his own life.

"To be honest Harry I don't know why he was like that. I only know that he said it was my own fault every time. I was starting to believe him until I saw that he had the problem and not me" he said calmly as though he'd resigned himself to the fact that these things would just happen to him.

"Nothing like that should ever happen to anyone even you. What about your mother? Did she not care at all?" he asked now sounding mildly outraged through his tears.

"Well there was not much she could do. If she did anything he beat her and so I told her to not intervene to save herself. I may severely resent them both but I couldn't let her be beaten even if she stopped trying to stop him when I was a child. It was always something. No matter what I did. I was always told that no matter where I go people will want to be my friend and do everything I ever tell them to because of who I am alone. To be honest first year was rather hellish for me. I discovered no one gave a fuck who I was or indeed who he was. Everyone even those in Slytherin laughed at me when I said it to them" he responded as Harry's features hardened.

"Suffice it to say I had to be healed at the bank yesterday and while it was hellish and hurt like a bitch I am healthier now then I've ever been. Would you consider the test?" he asked a shocked Draco who then burst into tears completely.

"Oh my life is such a mess. I mean things at home are hell. I come here in the hopes of sanctuary and get some care in the least likely place. I have access to my own account at Gringotts which always had more then enough money that none of my parents could access. That was my grandfathers dying wish and it was done. I will be able to survive well without a job if I so choose. I will take the test!" he said determined to accept the first piece of help he'd ever been given.

Harry called Dobby who escorted Draco to the bank for the test who informed the goblins no one must know he was there. For a price of course they agreed to keep his visit secret. He was taken to the healing chamber shocked to find a shower. If he thought he'd find anything here a shower wasn't it.

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss as to what I should do now" he said uncertainly.

"Get naked and enter the shower which will heal you. After one hour or less depending on the damage you will be out of the shower and will need three or four hours of rest here. After that you should be free to go Mr Malfoy" they said smiling at him.

"Please take a blood sample and do an inheritance test. My life and situation has changed recently and I'd like to know if I inherit anything from anywhere else" he said as his blood was carefully taken. He got naked and stepped into the shower screaming his head off until he passed out. The pain was worse then anything his father had ever done to him. The blood which had been taken had been used to verify his identity, do an inheritance test and check for blocks on him which he didn't have thankfully. With the inheritance test complete and one and a half hours later he was in the recovery room sleeping. He had grown a whole inch in height and instead of looking pale his skin had more colour in it. I guess this is what he would have looked like had he only lived an non abusive life. In a few hours he was awake. It was three in the morning.

"Mr Malfoy you have gained one inch in height. You are now six ft even in height. Please put on your clothes and join me in my office over here when you're ready we need to discuss your inheritance!" he said as Draco got out of bed and redressed for the first time in his life seeing hope on the horizon. He entered the office and sat down.

"Mr Malfoy your father has left clear instructions that you are to be married to Miss Pansy Parkinson on your seventeenth birthday. What do you say about it?" he asked shocking Draco.

"I…I can't marry her sir!" he said nervously.

"Why ever not?" he asked him.

"Because number one Pansy is ugly as hell and number two I am gay I think. Well I'm not totally sure about that one but still. Is there no way to escape this? I don't want to have to marry her. You have to help me please!" he said feeling that hope from earlier begin to dwindle slightly.

"Yes we have options but they are not options you might like. We will talk about your inheritance test first and then get to this matter" said the Goblin pausing to take a drink of water and then continuing.

"As you can see you inherited from two families those being Warrens and Draven. The Warrens family vault you inherited has fifty million galleons in it and Draven family vault has two hundred million in it. You are far from poor. You have inherited Draven and Warrens manor. Now back to your other problem. You could give up your Malfoy name and that way you wouldn't have to marry Miss Parkinson. Now hear me out as you wouldn't be nameless either you would just take the surname of one of your inherited houses. What do you say?" the Goblin asked a stunned Draco.

"If I do agree to do this what happens to Draco Malfoy?" he asked as the Goblin looked shocked.

"Well the way I see it we have two choices. He can either die on public record or simply disappear" he said as Draco thought about those options.

"I have made my choice. I want to transfer all I have in my Malfoy account into a new account under the Warrens surname. You can take any fee out of that you like and I want you to tell everyone who asks that I came in here with a foreign floo ticket to go to France and cleared out my account informing you I would never be back. Can you do this?" he asked the surprised goblin.

"I had not thought of this. So I will do as you have asked. I will need some of your blood now to make the transformation of Draco Malfoy to Draco Warrens. You are hereby emancipated and may practice magic without the trace on you. I would advise studying wherever it is you are going to obtain good grades so you may find employment later if it is your wish to do so. I will take five thousand galleons from you as making the correct and 'legal' documentation will take time. I will message you at your residence when we are done. You may return home. I will call your elf friend to deliver the message!" he said as Dobby returned and took Draco home. He arrived home to find Harry nursing a hot chocolate and reading a copy of the daily prophet. He'd been mentioned in it.

They had said he'd bailed on them because people refused to believe Voldemort was back and had essentially said good riddance to him. They didn't need him anyway and he'd only look more foolish for leaving when there was no threat to be found.

"Harry I've changed my name and Draco Malfoy cleared out his bank account and went to France to get away from everything. He told those in the bank that he'd never return ever again. Say hello to Draco Warrens!" he said as Harry smiled at him.

"This is good news. I am just happy….uh happy you're uh safe" he said unsteadily blushing hard. He couldn't look Draco in the eye without feeling weird. He'd always known he was gay. He'd just known but he'd forced himself to date other girls to make absolutely sure. It had seemed sensible at the time but it didn't look sensible now when he obviously knew he was gay.

"Draco funny as this question sounds it must be asked. How open minded are you?" he asked as Draco jumped.

"I've seen and been through a lot of things. Is it fair to say nothing much would surprise me?" he asked as Harry giggled. Wait what? Where did that come from? He'd never giggled before he didn't think; well there was that one time with Seamus.

"I think this will. I have come to a realisation about myself and I feel it's only fair that you should know about it. If it changes your view of me then there's nothing I can do about that. I dated many girls in my life but to be honest it never felt right and I was forcing the issue which is only worse yet again. I have come to accept that I am gay and always will be. Can you be ok with that?" he said as Draco's face paled.

"I'm not too sure I can. I am still trying to figure out what the fuck I am myself. Why would you tell me this when it would only add my own confusion. I think you're hot but I don't know what that means for me. I think I love boobs. Ugh I just don't know anymore!" he said crying and running to his room which he locked. Harry sat there looking confused as all hell. Did Draco like him or not? He had said he was hot but that meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. He could think he looked hot and still be straight right? In his room Draco sobbed tears into his pillow. Just what the fuck was he?

For the first time ever he was being forced to really, really take a deep look at himself and he wasn't liking what he was seeing. He obviously never wanted to marry Pansy but did that make him gay? I mean she was exceptionally ugly and an extreme exception to the rule. He tried thinking of other girls that the boys in his year had said they liked. He thought of Lavender Brown. She had huge boobs and legs for days and while it made him feel very happy because she looks wonderful it didn't excite him sexually in the pit of his stomach. He remembered walking in on Blaise Zabini in the showers once and instantly hardened when he saw his size as he was large when he wasn't even excited but thankfully he'd been so busy showering he hadn't noticed Draco see him.

Living in the house he had for most of his life had forced him to push stuff about himself deep into his mindscape in a safety deposit box which would simulate an electrocution or something similar if someone else tried to open it. He figured as he was by himself and finally felt safe and secure it would be a good time to open the box. He delved deep into his mind searching for and finding the box prying it open as he was assaulted with things he'd forgotten all about as all these memories flooded his mind at once. What the hell?


End file.
